Professor Layton and the Cursed Mountain
by Mesnik von Egeltecht
Summary: Layton is asked by an old friend to solve a mystery. Mt. Ebott is said to be cursed, and steals children away into the mountain. Now, people are seeing the ghost of a dead child is walking around, and monsters roam the countryside. What secrets does this place hold? Layton and Luke are determined to find out.


Luke shifted around in his seat, trying to stretch his legs in the tiny car. He bent his back reaching for the tips of his shoes, and was being quite obnoxious about it, too. Luke never was quiet about how he felt at any time. It wasn't the trait of a true gentleman, but Luke wasn't a true gentleman yet.

"I can't believe it, Professor!" Luke started the conversation. "This letter we got sounds ridiculous! I mean, Monsters? It's absolute rubbish!"

"Anything is possible Luke," said Layton, "But let's not make any bold assumptions for now. I've known Lewis for a long time, and it seems he needs my help. It wouldn't do for a gentleman to ignore a call for help from a friend, now would it?"

"I suppose so, Professor." Luke wasn't satisfied with that answer. He pulled out the letter, and re-read it to himself.

-Addressed To Professor Layton,

My Good Friend, I Hope You Have been extremely well, Hershel. It Was Some Time ago Since

Each Of Us Have Seen The Other, Hasn't It? I Know This Is Sudden, But A rather extraordinary

Situation Has Occurred In this Old hamlet Of Mine. I'd Like To Discuss More In Person, Though.

Swiftly Put, They Say Monsters Have emerged Onto Our countryside. I Cannot Believe These

Absurd Rumors, But I Am At A Loss On how To Solve This Puzzle. After These Past Months, i

Genuinely Am licked. Could I Ask You To Help determine A remedy For This Madness? I Don't

expect I Can Do It On My Own. For now, This Is All I Can Say. I Pray You Will Come.

Sincerely, Your Friend Lewis Durson.

Luke stared down the paper, as if his intense squint would reveal a secret answer. He twisted his head around, moved the paper close, and then far away from his face to gain some perspective on the matter. Eventually, one thing did grab his attention.

"Hey Professor…" Luke paused. There was a moment of silence, as Luke hoped his mentor would insist he finish his sentence. Layton however, was driving on a very narrow dirt road and a large truck coming from the opposite direction. He was not paying full attention to Luke.

"Do you recall that letter I sent you back at Misthallery, Professor?"

"Ah! Well, that was unfortunate."

"Professor?"

"Hmm? What is it, my boy?"

"Do you remember the letter, Professor?"

"Well of course, Luke! We read it before driving over here. Hold on, my boy. That truck accidentally dropped an industrial sized empty barrel of spaghetti leftovers. We ought to be gentlemen about this, and take it with us to dispose of it properly."

The two exited the Laytonmobile together. Litter was always a nuisance when travelling anywhere because for one thing, it ruined the environment and scenery. Secondly, Layton would always stop the car to handle any trash he found on the road. Which was a lot. The trunk of the Laytonmobile was already filled with brand-name soda cans, beer bottles, plastic bags, candy wrappers, old shoes, pants, band-aids, broken glass, underpants, and many more disgusting, irritating little pieces of garbage that covered the English roads. It was impossible to convince the Professor to not pick up the filth and stuff it in his car.

On one adventure, Layton had to make multiple trips to bring all the trash with him. It always ended with him running out of gas, and pushing the car to a gas station. Layton found that he was unpopular in most of these places. He was unwanted because the "nearest wastebasket" would be the next gas station he happened upon. It had gotten so bad that the quick-acting gas-stations would always hide their trash cans to avoid having them loaded with cardboard, wrappers, clothing, glass and used medical supplies. He never bought anything from the store, and would attract a strange crowd of puzzle enthusiasts out of the woodwork.

"Don't worry, Luke. We'll take care of this spaghetti leftover transport module at the nearest wastebasket."

"If you say so, Professor. Still, I hope you haven't forgotten the letter. I think it's actually a puzzle, Professor."

"Well, urk! Ah, this is quite heavy. Let's just roll it into the backseat, shall we? Yes, I knew it was a puzzle the instant I looked at it. I assume you've solved it already, correct?"

"Of course! Though, it was a bit silly. It just says "message", and that's not very informative. I don't think there was much point to saying that in a hidden code."

"Look closer, Luke. There's another message hidden in that letter that's far more interesting."

"Another message?"

**Note: Consider this the first puzzle. I'll try to put one in every chapter if I can.**


End file.
